Never Too Late
by honeybeerose
Summary: Tommy finally has the guts to tell Adam how he feels, although he gets a surprise himself.


Never Too Late  
Tommy finally has the guts to tell Adam how he feels, although he gets a surprise himself.

Tommy's POV chapter 1

It was a few days after Valentine's Day and I was more than pissed at myself! Since the tours been over I've been setting certain goals for myself. My first goal was set, I got my own place finally not in a crowded apartment with two other losers who never pick up. Ok I'll admit I'm not the neatest person in the world but I'm a lot better than most.

Other goals were spend more time with family. I took my mom and sister out to dinner a few times and went shopping with Lisa and movies, been a big brother to her that I've missed out on while on tour. The night I came home mom cooked a huge dinner I realized I missed her cooking a lot while on tour. On tour I tried the most exotic meals, but Mom's cooking is still the best!

Another goal was call some old friends I used to hang with like my old band mates, most have moved on with their life but it was nice to hear them.

I spent a lot of me time just chilling giving myself a monster movie marathon with my favorite villains. Or reading or just playing my bass. I never miss a day without stroking the cords at least for an hour or two. Need to stay in shape.

I know I was avoiding my main goal. It was a huge goal too (no puns please) Adam.

I wanted… no I needed to tell him how I feel. There was many times where I should have said something to him, at least talk to him, but we were always surrounded by the group or too tired and the other times we were alone I didn't want to ruin the moment.

Adam is this amazing person, I know everyone says that but I mean real amazing! You really need to know him to have these feelings about him. He just so easy to talk to and he gets me he doesn't think I'm weird or crazy or disgusting because of the movies I like, he gets me no girl I ever was with understood me in the way Adam seems to. And I doubt very much that that's my crush talking.

When I first started talking to him he pulled me aside and introduced himself in a friendly manner. He shook my hand and had this really big grin on his face and right from then he invited me out for lunch. He said he wants to get to know all his new band mates on a separate level. I of course accepted his offer.

During lunch we talked business and we talked about other stuff, like what I like to do and my interests where he didn't talk about himself much unless I asked a question. He was talking about ways to spice up his show about instruments I play and asked how I felt about playing keyboard. I told him I never played it but was a fast learner. Of course he told me right away when I preformed for him that he was gay and asked if I had a problem with it. Fuck I had no problem at all I'm not like that.

I had an idea to make things more interesting on stage that if he wanted he can touch me grope or even kiss me. He gave me this big smile even showed his cute teeth and asked if I was sure. I nodded smiling back. I thought right then we were going to kiss but we didn't. That started our beautiful friendship… noticed I said friendship not relationship.

The whole Adommy thing is something fans called us but we aren't that, we're just Adam and Tommy two very, very close friends who kiss on stage for your entertainment. Sure we sleep in the same bed, sure we'd be half naked while we sleep but mostly because he's a big soft teddy bear he's fun to cuddle with, not because we're boyfriends.

During tour we thought of different way to keep spicing up the concerts for fans that seem to love when we kissed or teased each other on stage, I will never forget the VMAs of course, who would? And yeah sometimes we'd kiss off stage a friendly peck on the cheek or even on the lips. We'd also make out a few times while we're drunk but not the way a couple should. We were never a couple.

Soon his birthday came along and I made a promise to myself to talk to him that night about things I was dealing with, but I didn't want to spoil his good time and it was Adam's day not Tommy's day. Besides an hour or two as the party started I was too drunk to remember anything.

After his birthday was the day. The day I was going to do it, I promised myself I would do it on Valentine's Day! I had to after all that is the day of love or whatever right? To confirm your love to someone? But not another Valentine's Day spent by myself. I grabbed myself a heart shaped box of chocolates and just pigged out on them along with vodka, ok I was feeling depressed that day Shoot me. They had nothing but love crap on all day except for SyFy. I always hated Valentine's Day anyways. But I'm not going to get into a rant on that.

After Valentine's Day I wrote out what I was going to say to him so I don't sound like a huge idiot. I reread it a few times and all I could say is, it's a good thing Adam doesn't count on me to write love songs. I hoped Cupid worked every day not just Valentine's Day.

I reread what I wrote a few times before I had it memorized grabbed my jacket and headed for Adam's. I figured it was about time I went and saw his new place anyways I haven't seen him since his birthday, he's been busy a lot lately and never catch him at home. Maybe I should have called but no, I didn't want to waste anymore time by stalling or saying he's busy I needed to go now before I lose the balls to do it.


End file.
